Complicated Cammie Lovelife
by Books Books Books 1812
Summary: my first ever fanfic about how cammie struggles between choosing between Josh and Zach, who is best for her? Zach, who is friendly and gorgeous at the same time, or Josh who is hot and nice to everyone but her... be nice cus this is my first!
1. Chapter 1

**hey there this is my first ever Faniction and I really hope that you like it! it would be really good if you would give any advice so I can improve this!**

** Chapter One**

Hey I'm Cammie. Short for Cameron. I live in Roseville, Virginia, with my  
sister, Bex, my mum, Rachel Morgan and my dad, Mathew Morgan.  
My story kinda starts when I was in year five, going into year six (summer  
holidays!).  
I'd just got this haircut you see, it was a pixie cut (sort of), but as my  
hair was so thick it looked more like a bowl cut. Me and my sister Bex, we were  
really close-she was my best friend and I wouldn't change her for the world.  
We were going to a film club for kids around our age for a week... WORST WEEK  
OF MY LIFE!  
Bex and I were very different people, her being tanned and amazingly pretty, her  
hair was long enough to go down to her waist in warm brown curls. I, one the  
other hand, had no tan whatsoever, short, dishwater coloured hair and eyes that  
never had a decent colour that would stay, when I was two, my eyes were still  
murky from trying to turn from blue. They are still a really light hazel with  
orange running in circles round my pupils.  
When we were there and meeting everybody, I saw someone who caught my eye.  
Someone I knew, that I've had a crush on for quite a while. Josh Abrams.  
He looked at me and smirked at my hair. No no no no noooo! He can't see me like  
this!  
The week went ahead like this:  
• I get put into a group with only two girls including me  
• josh sneers about my hair and my name  
• the other boys join in  
• they keep asking to be sure that I am definitely a girl, because they have to  
ask as my name is Cameron and I have a boys hair cut.  
• I go home crying everyday as they start getting worse.  
As soon as the holidays were over and I had to go to school, I had to tell Liz  
about how Josh was and warn her that having a crush on him was fatal.  
After what happened in the holidays, I didn't speak to josh unless I had to,  
which was quite often unfortunately as he was in my class and we were both quite  
smart (I still managed to have a massive crush on him though-possibly larger  
than the one I had before).  
I wasn't the only girl in the year to have a crush on him though, so when he  
started going out with one of my friends, I wasn't too happy. As everyone in our  
year was in groups, our group being very small, I had to hang around him at  
break and lunch until finally, my friend broke up with him.  
Somehow he found out that I had a crush on him ( I blame the other girl who went  
out with him, as we were friends until then) and he was in his element! He kept  
coming over, sneering and smirking deviously as I cringed every time he was  
around his girlfriends, hugging them and sometimes kissing them just so I had to  
see.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there, did any of you like my last chapter? was it any good? I'm sorry if it's boring and lame- what shall I do next chapter? Zammie or Jammie? What about Brant? my last chapter and the start of this is a bit like a summary, I'm sorry. I've gotten too used to my teachers writing style and I will try to make this better don't give up.**

**by the way someone did ask whether she was in high school or elementary- the last chapter would have been elementary, this is high school this chapter!**

**Chapter Two**

I was finally going to high school. No josh or anyone I  
knew. They were all going to Roseville high school, the nearby NORMAL school. I,  
however was going to Gallagher Academy, a school for spies, as my mum was the  
head of the school.  
Bex didn't go to Gallagher, as she was put in a grammar school that I didn't get  
into (very short story but I cannot be bothered to explain to you).  
Beds school was girls only. My school was boy's and girls from places all over  
Virginia. Most of the people came from Blackthorne, the school that had many  
links to Gallagher, they were both spying schools.  
I had to get on a bus everyday to get to Gallagher. It took around an hour to  
get there, and I was lonely everyday as I was the only year seven coming from  
Roseville. There were, of course, the year nines, Grant, Zach and Nick, but they  
didn't know me and they only saw as an annoying year seven girl that wasn't  
worth talking to.  
School was a disaster, I didn't know anyone there and I stuck out too much as I  
was too tall and I was constantly reading books, which wasn't my best move, but  
hey I was a fangirls and did you know that Percy Jackson has a much more  
interesting life than all of the year sevens put together? That Hogwarts was  
sooo much better than Gallagher (at the moment). That if I read incessantly, I  
would eventually know that book of by heart?  
I was a loner. Everyone in my year was either a plastic or a loner. I didn't  
listen to the right music, I wore a blazer instead of a jumper ( my mum's fault)  
and I was constantly in another world, hidden in a secret passageway. Reading.  
I made a friend in cov ops the other day, called Macey. Cov ops was our schools  
best subject and they were very very VERY passionate about it.  
Macey was the Senators daughter, yes- that Macey- Macey Mchenry. She was  
constantly redoing her hair, reapplying her lipgloss and worrying about what she  
was going to wear over next week's weekend. Somehow I got her into reading, and  
she got me into socialising a bit more, and we became best friends.

* * *

But today I am going to start anew, even if I only have a few months left. I'm going to talk to the year 9's, and I know that we have something in common- we both hate the people in my year. I hate them with a passion. I have reason. so I got on the bus and sat down near to where they sit- at the back where the seats face eachother. I couldn't do this- they weren't even on he bus yet and I couldn't do this. Not today. Not ever.

I couldn't help noticing that I knew where they sit at lunch and break and I couldn't help remembering that I look for Grant and Zach, especially Zach, between lessons and that I smile at them when I see them. They automatically make me smile. I think of all this as my bus pulls up at the bus stop. Their bus stop. if I can't even look calm when trying to make friends, then I will never be a spy. "Come on Cammie! if you cant do this, then you have failed yourself," I think.

FAIL. YOU ARE A FAIL. YOU ARE A FAIL. A. COMPLETE-

I moved, I wasn't comfy anyway I moved and sat with them, giving them an apologetic look. I exhale mentally.

"she just wants the attention." Nick hisses ever so quietly. I give him a look at he stares back.

"I wasn't comfy, actually." I retort, settling down and shoving my bag into the corner. that will be enough socialising for today I think, don't you? I open my book and start reading so I don't annoy them too much. the rest of the journey I will read. the rest of the day, I will read, at break and at lunch.

"Cameron. Morgan." I hear and look up. Zach. I forgot I was sitting opposite him, oops. I take a sharp breath and recover. I frown and he points to my blazer which I have left next to me. my name tag is sticking out and I quickly fold my sleeve over it. Zach watches me as I do this and I smile at him quickly.

"That's me. but it's Cammie, not Cameron." I look him in the eye. Wow. His eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three guys, I'm really sorry but I'm going on holiday tomorrow or Sunday and I might not be able to write up another chapter. sorry to be annoying but, PLEASE R&R. please and thank you! x any advice? any comments? am I boring? This is an evil chapter for the Zammie lovers, but don't worry, I will get there! :) :D**

* * *

Liz and I are so excited, the Roseville Show is on (its a massive fair that everyone in the area goes to and participates in) and I can actually go. It's my only chance to see all of the people from my old school and even Josh is going to be there... play it cool Cammie, just be cool.

Macey is proud of me _finally- _because Ihave been wondering what to wear for the past two weeks- it's a really big day- okay? So anyway Macey has called to say that she will be round in five to help me get ready, I've picked out what to wear, which is weird for me too, because I am awful at this and shouldn't be trusted. Ever.

She came through the door and I laid out the clothes on my bed; light denim high waisted shorts and a normal plain t-shirt and a red jacket. "Any good, your highness, or should I be fed bread and butter for the next month?"

"You're good, yep, what shoes are you wearing?" Uh oh, I was waiting for that, she would wear some kind of combat boots or sandals that would give me blisters, I was made for the country fairs, she was made for the press conferences.

"Converse?" I run out the room and grab my converse to bring them back, pink all-star, hi-top ones, very cliché.

"yeah, whatever, you don't need me. See ya!" she stomps down the stairs and hurries across the road to her house.

I slip on my clothes and hurry downstairs to where my mum is sitting, waiting for me to leave so she can carry on with paperwork for the school.

I jump on a bus heading just outside of town where the show is, texting Liz that I will be there in a few minutes.

"Lizzie!" I cry giving her a massive hug. It's always great to see her, she's like a sister, my parents always ask her if I'm going to meet up with her, they don't mind at all because she is so polite. all of the time. No trouble.

"Cammie! How are you? None of us have seen you in ages!" a voice from behind me shouts. DeeDee, my friend who went out with Josh, you know, the first one, who didn't blurt out all of my secrets. She's alright but we're a bit awkward around eachother because we both have massive crushes on him, but she now goes out with him again. she has been for a while, Cammie. Josh has a circle of girlfriends, DeeDee, Tina (the one who blurted all of my secrets) a girl in Bex's old year and now DeeDee again. Lovely!

DeeDee looks at me sheepishly: oh no..

"Have you said to her...about who we are meeting...later." DeeDee looks at me but says this to Liz. Nooo, they can't mean, you know,_ him. not Josh.. please!_

* * *

The rest of the morning (we were meeting Josh at 3:00) went by in a flash, we went to thstood tent, went on rides like Rock City and Metorite, DeeDee claimed she would be too dizzy to go on anything, thus moaning about it.

I've managed to gain a migraine, and it is really making me feel awful. Being a spy, I start to get paranoid, did someone spike my drink? Was there someone after me? I start to look around, to notice things, as Solomon would say.

I take down my hair from its half ponytail, and I manage to get my hairband stuck in my hair.

"Oh my gods, DeeDee, help please!" I accidentally let slip from my mouth. Why did I do that? She untangles it a bit until she really cannot get the last two strands out. I take it back and rip the hairband out of those few peices of hair.

I take in a deep breath as I see a group of boys walking towards me and the others. Josh and some other kids he's met at school. I duck behind Liz so he won't see me first (I'm taller then them all apart from some others that Liz brought along), with my awful hair that is in knots. Josh hugs DeeDee and smiles at the rest warmly. Josh and DeeDee are a lot more popular than the rest of us, but DeeDee wanted to hang around her old friends that day, because she misses us or something like that. Josh knows us a bit, I mean he hung around us for a year and a bit for DeeDee's sake in primary school. He knew all of us hated him a bit because of what he said to me, Liz believed me, and so did our friend Preston. He liked being the only boy in our group, and it was fine with everyone else in our year. Josh just hadn't known when to butt out!

Anyway, did you know that a boy can be cute and hot at the same time? His hair was longer, and I reckon he is smiling instead of smirking...everything just fits perfectly and all the Gallagher people drifted from my brain right there... I straighten up a bit to my full height (did you know that me and him used to have height contests and height fights?).

He notices me and his eyes light up a little. I think. oh my gods. his eyebrows raise in surprise and goes to say something but then,

DeeDee hugs him again and than hugs me too, she says for everyone in our group to hear, "Be nice, please, just be nice to each other. please" I narrow my eyes at him but smile down at DeeDee. Liz and Preston are holding back laughter, and I look at them innocently.


	4. Chapter 4

I think he's been here an hour now, with us, and everyone comes over to say hi to him and DeeDee. No one recognises me, because my hair is so much longer. Our friend didn't even recognise me when Josh stood me in front of him and clearly stated who it is. Ouch.

Josh is being really nice, for him. He's being as kind as he is to everybody else normally, maybe nicer. DeeDee is actually really horrible to him, and everybody knows it. its like a love/hate relationship. Liz and DeeDee are having a private conversation, and me, Josh and Preston have been kicked out of there bubble.

Josh runs his hand through his hair. it's really cute. he smirks a bit then asks me, "Any of the boys in your class like me?" I look at him and shake my head, "Fortunately." I say. Be nice Cammie! what sort of question is that anyway, I think to myself.

"Got a boyfriend then?" he asks. he smiles a bit. I shake my head, "nope!" I say, popping the 'p' "They're not my type." I add quietly. DeeDee and Liz are nearly done talking, you can tell Liz has heard it before. DeeDee notices there's a bungee/trampoline thing, and she walks over to us slowly.

too slowly, Josh then grins at me and says, "not your type in girls." I look at him and feel DeeDee tug on my arm. I give him The Look but I can tell he can still see the hurt in my eyes. I let DeeDee drag me away to the bungee thing.

"your boyfriend is really mean!" I pout, she just rolls her eyes at me and sighs. I don't understand why it hurt me so much, I should be used to his spiteful comments, I really shouldn't like him so much. I watch her and some younger kids for a while until her go is done and she has to get off. I hand her a photo of her on there and she smiles at me. We walk over to Rock City, where the others are, getting on the ride and DeeDee rushes forward to get on, but I just stay where I am. Josh walks up behind me and stands next to be as I watch our friends go up, down and around, screaming and whooping.

Trying to bring up a friendly conversation, I start, "Hey, you know that boy everyone called Will (that was his character name) but was actually called Nic?" he gulps, wondering where this is going, after all, I gave him hell for a year and a bit for being so horrible, I carry on, "yeah, well, he goes to my school. He's actually a year nine." he looks at me in bewilderment- Nick was a lot smaller than us both, so I though he was our age- but I would have no idea that he was two years older!

* * *

We only have half an hour to go. I think I might cry. At the moment we are sitting next to a bunch of rides: me, Liz, Preston, DeeDee and Josh. I decide to throw grass at Liz, then at DeeDee, who then throws more at me. I rip out another junk and throw some at Josh just to have some put a pile on top of my head. I grab a load of the floor, and stub it in his precious (in his a opinion) hair.

DeeDee doesn't notice our little fight, she's busy tickling Liz, along with Preston.

Slowly, our day comes to an end. I don't want to leave. My friends say theor usual 'don't leave's' and 'nooooo stay's'. Even Josh.

"why don't you come to a... You know, cooler school?" He asks quietly, and I give him a sympathetic look. I like my school, baren't friends are here. They have 100 minute lessons at their school and I can't concentrate for 30! We have fifty-five minute lessons, and I'm doing really well. I say goodbye and I trudge to the bus stop.

* * *

**well there you go! I promise there is more Zammie in this, so don't give up. Josh won't be seen for a while... I reckon! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry! Really, I mean it. I went on holiday and I forgot my charger- plus I don't think my parents would have been happy if I was on my iPod/laptop all week. Really sorry.**

**p.s: please don't give up on me- I know how annoying these things are xsorry**


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry, but this is just a chapter I've whipped up just now to keep you going! I will try better!**

* * *

I've not even reading now. don't worry- I'm only waiting for Blood of Olympus to come out, so I'm fine. nothing new has come out that I can read and I always read Harry Potter countless times in case I forget something.

We're all laughing and smiling at some stupid music video they like to watch everyday- that's how bored they get- seriously! as it turns a bit too rude for my liking and innocence I look up so I miss it. I look out of the window and see someone watching me- Zach. he looks amused and I look at him, frowning. we do talk to each other, either that or we make stupid faces to each other, trying to get each other to laugh- but no one has won yet- come on- we're spies!

He's wearing a beanie today, and he really does look quite cute. he looks a bit like he has got a quiff sticking out the front- but I know for a fact that he hasn't- it's just the hat.

Josh looked cute too, I think he had just had a haircut. Wait, why am I comparing them- Zach's older than me and Josh, and _I think _I don't have a crush on him...right?

it doesn't matter anyway though- he probably has a girlfriend and only sees me as a friend or an annoying kid who sits with them on the bus-winding them up everyday.

* * *

I'm sitting with Macey under the tree in the courtyard. It's break, so we have a while. We both got out of science earlier than usual, because Dr. Fibs blew up something and everyone was just in the way, so he had shooed us out of the room. great start to the day!

a flood of teenagers fill the courtyard and I look for Grant, Zach and Nick. I find Grant with a bunch of footballers and Nick with a bunch of boys and girls, chatting in a grass patch. I can't find Zach though- maybe he has different classes that lead him on to the field. The doors swing shut, only to be pushed open again by a very sweet looking couple. They are laughing and giggling. Zach and his girlfriend.

I groan and slump back in the grass. Why do I even care?


	7. Chapter 7

Camomile pov:

The bus is really, really hot today. Even the front of the bus is oddly heated up, but at the back of the bus it's the warmest place (maybe the coolest too?) because the engine is there, so above the sound of Nick's music, Zach's constant war cries to his games and Grant's chatter about music videos and girls in his year, is the hum of the engine and an incessant vibrating. It's really therapeutic, really it is! This is possibly one of the best places on earth to be.

I look up as they sit down and say hi maybe a bit too cheerfully. Wrong move, Cammie! It's obviously one of their bad days 'cus Nick rolls his eyes and Grant asks, "Why do you even sit here Cammie?" He sounds really annoyed and I panic, I can't come up with a really cool come back this early in the morning-

"Because Cammie's awesome- okay?" I hear Zach say and my heart leaps several feet in the air. Saved at last! I smile at him gratefully, appreciation lighting up my whole face and he smiles back. I then raise my eyebrows at Grant and stick my tongue out at him.

* * *

Schools done. For the week! A whole weekend with no bus journeys though! I'm sitting with myself across two seats and my feet hanging in the gangway- like everyone else- Anna fetterman, who's opposite me, Zach, who's **right next to me** and all thpity her people blessed with having two seats to themselves.

I'm reading of course it's the second Hunger Games in the trilogy and Zach knows what it is. But he still asks, " whatcha reading, Gallagher Girl?" And my heart instantly melts. I decide to be annoying too and I just point to the title.

he stares at me for a second before repeating the question and I point to the title again. He turns to Anna, "What's she reading?" And Anna shrugs, grinning at me.

"It's the Hunger Games, Zach, can't you see that?" I hold the cover up to his face so he could read it.

"You do talk!" He cries, and we both went back to reading. being a typical Fangirl, I liked the fact he reads a lot, I don't have many friends that read, and only a few people on the bus like to read, or love to read.

"Cammie. Cammie. CAMMIE!" Anna says to get my attention- when I'm reading I'm deaf. I look up at her with questioning look, only for her to ask, "Am I distracting you from reading, Cammie?" I look at her with a face full of revenge.

i go back to reading, I'll just ignore Anna. I minute later, the boys Grant talks to in the afternoon shout down the bus, " Cammie!" And of course I look up, "Are we distracting you from reading?"

"why me? Why not him?" I point at Zach, who's reading with a small smile on his face.

"Because we like Zach!" They all say down the bus and I shake my head. I go back to reading again. Who knew my friends were so immature? They could be really helpful and kind or really rude and mean or just grumpy and stroppy like kids their age areThere're almost my own unbiological family.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts by a really painful, rough whack on the back of the head. Annoyance written across my face, I look at Anna who points to Zach. "What was that for?" I say, deadly calm and serious. He looks a bit scared but still musters up a very cocky "Am I disturbing your reading?" And I just whack him on the back of his head like he did to me. I smile evily. "Oh, you're on Gallagher Girl!"

My bus journey I turns into a small series of who can reach each other so that they can whack each other, all the way to the bus station where we're both getting off. I hi for his head again just as the bus goes round a corner, and I nearly fall off my seat. He laughs and gathers his bags as I get up and straighten my skir, yes I fell off my seat wearing a skirt- embarrassing right?

I wave to my friends' mum who's waiting for their bus to come in and Zach waves too as he turns away from me to go to some sort of sports club. I wonder how they know each other? Or was Zach just taking the mickey out of me? maybe he knew my friends older brother?

* * *

**so there you go, it's been a really really busy week and I'm going back to school next week sooooo yeah I will probably forget if you don't remind me- R&R please and maybe I'll remember!**


End file.
